


Word Crimes

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And smart, Be gentle, Crack, Gen, It's my first time/story, Tony is observant, and sleep deprived, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles based around random words people supply me with. Chapter 1 features a sleep deprived Tony eventually wondering whether he's hallucinating or not. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just randomly came up with an idea and asked my bro "Hey, pick a word; a neat word." He chose "verisimilitude", (which just so happens to be one of my favorite words) and I wrote a drabble about it. Here's that drabble. Enjoy!

Verisimilitude

Upon entering the kitchen at who-know's what hour for some coffee (he ran out downstairs) while waiting for Dum-E to finish polishing some important piece for one of his projects (at least, that's what he told his 'bot. In reality it was just a regular desk ornament. He just wanted Dum-E to have something to do while on his coffee break) Tony heard a scuffle and thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He backed up and spotted a cactus near the archway right across from a fern that always resided on the other side. "Please, have some verisimilitude, Loki." He said as he continued towards his original destination, pressing the button on the coffee maker to start it up.

The cactus contorted until it was vaguely human-shaped and became Loki once again. "Perhaps you should hark your own advice," the trickster started, following him into the kitchen. "After all, when did polishing desk ornaments become so instrumental to your making of trinkets?"

The coffee maker beeped (it was so fast because Tony created it and he was awesome) so Tony grabbed a mug and started to fill it. He would soon have his life juice sliding down his gullet.

"I prefer the term 'inventions', and besides, having my knick-knacks in good condition is very important to my work. Otherwise I'll worry about them and become distracted." The realization that Loki shouldn't have even known about that was slow to hit him due to his coffee (and sleep, but that's not as important) deprived brain. Luckily he was just about to rectify that though, as his coffee was now served.

"Wait, were you spying on me?

I thought that was the assassin twins' department."

Just then Clint swooped out of the air vent directly overhead, snatched up Tony's coffee "Thanks!" And jumped right back in, loot in tow.

"..."

"..."

"That's it; I'm going to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a series of drabbles based around random words I ask of people. What do you think?


End file.
